Rapunzel (Canon Tale)
Rapunzel is a German Fairy Tale collected by the Brothers Grimm and published in 1812. It is an adaptation of Rapunzel by Friedrich Schulz published in 1790 which was in turn based upon Persinette by Charlotte-Rose de Caumont de La Force originally published in 1698. It also bears a striking resemblance to the Persian tales of Rudāba and the stories surrounding Saint Barbara. Rapunzel is a common Fairy Tale whose most frequently quoted line, 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair," can be heard in a variety of different media. Most recently, it can be seen in the Disney Animated feature Tangled and in the movie Into the Woods. Once Upon a Nightmare chose to combine this tale with King Arthur to allow for a maximum amount of interaction between characters within both tales. The role of 'Mother Gothel' seemed to be easily interchangeable with Morgana Le Fay, and the Disney inspired aspect of Rapunzel's healing could be easily combined with an element of Arthurian Legend, 'the grail maiden'. Making Rapunzel a 'grail maiden' also allowed her to have a brother in King Arthur's court and further bind the two tales. Her healing abilities would also prove useful to Once Upon a Nightmare in finding a way to resurrect Lancelot after his death resulting from the Walking Starvation. Canon Tale From the time of her birth, all knew that Rapunzel was important. The younger sister of Sir Percival, she bore the birthmark of a 'Grail Maiden', a mythical young woman whose blood was said to contain unparalleled healing properties. Because her family was beholden to the sorceress, Morgana Le Fay, Rapunzel was taken from them when she was still very small. Morgana locked her away in a tower where her healing blood could be used only by the sorceress for her own purposes. But Morgana was not able to keep the secret forever. Rapunzel's identity was discovered by a Xehacoran prince, and then by the Lady of the Lake. The Prince was detained by the Lady of the Lake, and she assumed his form to 'rescue' Rapunzel from her tower only to use her blood in a ritual to resurrect Sir Lancelot from death and heal him of the Walking Starvation. The ritual was successful, but left Rapunzel almost entirely drained of blood. Left for dead on the outskirts of Caerleon,it is unknown if she will survive or her healing powers were drained with her blood...as for her prince, she does not know if he is living or dead or if he even still searches for her... Characters * Morgana Le Fay - 'Short one sentence description. * 'Rapunzel - '''Short one sentence description. * '''Xehacoran Prince - '''Short one sentence description. Plotlines things currently going on in the tale??? idk or updates since the canon tale was written * bullet plotlines inherent to only a few characters. plotlines for the whole tale go in paragraph form above. Related Stories * ''Beauty and the Beast - ''Morgana le Fay, the sorceress who kept Rapunzel locked in a tower, is also Mordred (the Beast's) mother. * ''Cinderella - ''The Xehacoran Prince in Rapunzel is the brother of the Xehacoran Prince in Cinderella. * ''Frog Prince - ''The Xehacoran Prince in Rapnuzel is the brother of the Xehacoran Prince in Frog Prince. * ''King Arthur - ''Rapunzel is the younger sister of Sir Percival, a Knight of the Round Table, and Morgana Le Fay is the sorceress who locked Rapunzel in a tower. * ''Sleeping Beauty - '''''The Xehacoran Prince's mother is the evil 'faery' Maleficent who cursed Aurora to sleep for a hundred years.